inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Time Of Sex
Plot Charmcaster Has Captured Hex Darkster And Adwaita And Now Gwen And She Has Sex Wth Hex And Kills Him The 3 Others Must Escape Charmcaster's Domain Or Ther All Dead Charcters Ben Gwen Rook Kevin Hex Villians Adwaita Darkster Charmcaster Aliens Used By Ben Ghostfreak Feedback Kicken Hawk Transcript Ben y r We Going To this School Rook To See Gwen Ben But shes A Slutt Rook Rlly Charncaster Its Time Just 1 more Stone I Need Then The Vortex Will Be Open MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA Gwen Hey LevinsmellyBones Stop Being a fool Kevin y CRASH Charmcaster ello Gwen Fuck Off CRASH Charmcaster Nv Do Stuff Wth my Shit Gwen Cool CRASH Ben Fires Over There Charmcaster Yes Fire Ben Hero Toime Shit Gwen Ugh Charmcaster GOTYA (Charmcaster turns Gwen Into A Stone She Falls Into The Bag) Gwen What r U Doing Here Darkstar Dont Know Ben Wtf Happend To Gwen Kevin Dont know Scum Skurd Yea Kevin Who the fuck r u Skurd poop Kevin Well U Know What Happens To Poop Skurd What Kevin This CRASH Skurd Owl This Foolishness Stops Darkster So U Were Twelported In This Garbish Bag Hex Its charmcasters shes useing them as her Plans Darkster -_______- Adwaita And When She Gets Her Waty She'lle Destroy Us Gwen Oh Charmcaster Yes I Will Destroyu U Fools Ur Morons Gwen Fuck No CRASH Ben wtf we have to wallk around In Ghostfreak Crucles Fuck I Quit (Ghostfreak goes trow Shit And is Shot) CRASH Xagliv I Thought u were A Alien Ben Owl Charmcaster Goodbye Hex (She Kills Hex) Gwen Shit Were Next Adwaita Dont Worry Girl Ur The Nxt One Gwen Hell No CRASH Charmcaster Stop It Its Time To Destroy Ur Cousion Gwen No Ben Ok So Charmcaster Has Captured Gwen Kevin Remember She Kiddnapped Hex Earlier Ben awww Yea Charmcasyter Say Goodbye CRASH Ben Ugh Feedback Yes Charmcaster Useless Fool (Feedback Shoots Charmcaster she Falls) Feedback Fuck Yea Ur History Ben NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fuck Yea Charmcaster Now Ur Goinh To Suk My Vagina Ben that is yuk Kicken Hawk Ur Going To Suk My Dik Skutrd Skurd Yes Aggred (Skurd Merges Into Diamondhead Kicken Hawk Uses Diaondhead fr a Sorwad And They Kick Charmcaster They Slash Her She Falls And the bag IOpens Up And Suks Her In She Then Is In the bag btw the Tro (Gwen Adwaita & Darkster r Out Of the bag) Adwaita Fuk Yea Im Outta Here Darkster Me 2 Suk My Dik Tro Rook No (Shoots Darkster) (Adwaita Escapes Suddley Hex Cpmes Bak) Hex Sup Lamos Ben Wtf Charmcaster NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WORTHLESS BASTARDS REVENGE IS MINE Gwen Lucky Losser Is Gone Ben -_____- Rook Lets Bal (The2 al And Leave Wth Maltruant Watrching Above ther Ship as it Takes Off) Maltruant Kundo Its Ur Turn Destroy en 10 Hes Starting to Annoy Me He'll Siuk My Dik Soon Buty From Now On Kill Them Kundo Yes GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG The End Category:Ben 10 Omniverse Episode (ernief)